Leonardo's Poetry Book
by TheOneThatGotAway99
Summary: A collection of poems written by me from Leo's perspective, meant to have been written by Leo himself. I think Leo would be the kind to secretly write poetry as an outlet for his bottled up emotions. Standard disclaimers apply. [If anyone wants to use one of my poems in a story, just tell me and credit me so I know, peeps] Rated for my paranoia. Enjoy!
1. I Be A Weapon

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

**_I Be A Weapon_**

**_._**

_I be a living weapon_

_Strong and lean_

_._

_I be a perfect weapon_

_Honed and cleaned_

_._

_I be a useful weapon_

_To wield and fight_

_._

_I be a deadly weapon_

_To take each life_

_._

_I be a cared for weapon_

_Wiped free of blood and gore_

_._

_I be a lonely weapon_

_Pushed aside and ignored_

_._


	2. Unbalanced

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

_**Unbalanced**_

_**.**_

_Hard steel blade_

_Cold stone heart_

_Save the world_

_And tear it apart_

_._

_Equal parts good_

_And equal parts bad_

_Equal parts happy_

_Equal parts sad_

_._

_The world be not an oyster_

_This life be not a pearl_

_No equal opportunity_

_For every boy and girl_

_._


	3. Always Never

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

**_Always Never_**

**_ ._**

_Stolen lives and broken minds_

_Takes you back in endless time_

_Always something, never nothing_

_ ._

_Blunted sides and sharpened ends_

_Hidden tears and silent screams_

_Always nothing, never something_

_ ._

_Different than it could have been_

_Same as it never was_

_Always never, never always_

_ ._


	4. Untitled Number 1

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

_**Untitled #1**_

_**.**_

_Lost_

_Lost in my own mind_

_._

_Deaf_

_Deaf to my own ears_

_._

_Mute_

_Mute to my own words_

_._

_Numb_

_Numb to my own feeling_

_._

_Blind_

_Blind in my own eyes_

_._

_Dead_

_Dead to my own life_

_._

_Lost_

_Lost to my own world_

_._


	5. Raphael

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Raphael**_

_Fire burning passion bright_

_Unquenched by rain or wind or night_

_But stronger even, dazzling light_

_Endless test of worth, of might_

_Pain and fear and calm take flight_

_Stolen sense, but heightened sight_

_Called in bitter, blazing fight_

_To do what you believe is right_

_._


	6. Donatello

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Donatello**_

_Logic is as logic does_

_It talks and fights and walks because_

_Despite the mindless, droning buzz_

_This life's worth more, worth more to us_

_This world's worth more than pocket fuzz_

_Cherished even damaged 'twas_

_It's always as it never was_

_._


	7. Michelangelo

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

**_._**

**_Michelangelo_**

_Bouncing bright and blinding sun_

_Joyful with each smile won_

_Innocent eyes that seem so young_

_As though this life has just begun_

_As though unknown what this world has done_

_Death by blade or blunt or gun_

_Wanting more but having none_

_Fake smiles to hide, false joy to run_

_You desire only to be free and have fun_

_You desire only to be someone_

_ ._


	8. Perfection's Battle

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

**_Perfection's Battle_**

**_._**

_Deep breath in_

_Hold it tight_

_Blindfold tied firm_

_To steal my sight_

_Prepared to strike_

_With cold steel blade_

_Focus all in_

_The world starts to fade_

_._

_A foe attacks_

_In invisible form_

_Then another and another_

_Like a fresh starting storm_

_Their numbers are great_

_But so is my skill_

_Position myself_

_To deliver each kill_

_._

_A deadly dance_

_Grace and beauty combine_

_To protect what this world_

_Has declared to be mine_

_Perfection required_

_No mistake dare accepted_

_To do what I must_

_To do what I'm expected_

_._


	9. A Warrior's Pain

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

**_A Warrior's Pain_**

**_._**

_Enemies in black_

_Innocents in white_

_But all I see is grey_

_._

_Blades bite into flesh_

_Streams of running red_

_Wood blunts dark bruises_

_Soon all thought be dead_

_._

_Planning plans of_

_Murder and honor_

_A strategist's battle begun_

_The cloying taste of copper_

_Lingers on my tongue_

_._

_I am but a child_

_Playing a game of life and death_

_And a warrior's true pain_

_Dwells within_

_In hidden scars_

_And hidden fears_

_._


	10. Death Surrounds

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

**Death Surrounds**

**.**

Death surrounds me in a suffocating grasp

A dark veil covering sound and sight

Buried alive in a dirt covered coffin

No chance to escape; no chance to fight

.

Trapped in a roaring sea of ever changing waters

Where breath be more precious than the finest gem or metal

But neither bought and neither traded; hope fades quick

The world will fade out; the dust to slowly settle

.

Speeding sights and hidden noise

Ground approaching fast; or I to it

Dread a living conscious thing

At impact I am sure to hit

.

In this life we live and _live_

Death as sure as rising sun

Of myself my hope I give

To each and all, I am but one


	11. In This Life

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

**In This Life**

**.**

In this life of death and dark

We have only but each other

A living, breathing daily spark

Of hope and love found in another

.

I fight, this day, solely for them

This world, this family, this home

Against the seething, plotting schemes

Against the frightfully unknown

.

For those I love, my life I'll give

Without them here, no point to live

.

So focus, stay focused

An ever-constant vigil

In ever-constant alert

Paranoia, extra caution

Call it what you will

So long as they aren't hurt

.

For those I love, my life I give

Without them here, no way to live

.

I live, this day, solely for them

To guard, to guide, to lead

To protect and to ensure

They have all they could ever need

.

In this life of death and dark

We have only but each other

A living, breathing daily spark

Of hope and love found in a brother

.

_"In this life, we only have each other. If one of us goes down, we all go down. So focus." ~ Hamato Leonardo_


	12. Nightmare Monster

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

**.**

**Nightmare Monster**

**.**

Dripping fangs

Sharp white teeth

Long black claws

A need to eat

Gleaming eyes

Foul stenched breath

A lasting feeling

That tastes like death

These aren't the monsters

That keep me up

Lying awake

In the dead of night

It's familiar faces

With glassy, opened eyes

The silent screams

And voiceless cries

Those are the monsters

That haunt my nightmares

Those are the fears

That are always there

.


	13. A Sibling's Bond

_Leonardo's Poetry Book_

* * *

**.**

**A Sibling's Bond**

**.**

There is nothing stronger than a sibling's bond

Concrete and stone crumble to dust

Iron and steel are left to rust

Wild wood forests burn and die

Mountains tumble; streams dry

There is nothing stronger than a sibling's bond

Through all the wrong

Nothing as strong

Nor contains more power

A shelter; strong tower

Standing the test of time and trial

For every small step and long winding mile

Solid stone ground

A connection profound

Of brother or sister

By blood or by love

There is nothing stronger than a sibling's bond

Nor more easily broken by fate's cruel twist

Or death's cold hand

.


End file.
